


Cat Lady

by Igenie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cat, F/M, Pets, pet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igenie/pseuds/Igenie
Summary: Everyone has that one pet that is engraved into their hearts and for Y/N that pet was Winry.





	Cat Lady

A few days ago you started to bring in your cat Winry to the office. Currently, she was on your shoulders as you played a game with the guys minus Micheal.  
“Y/N how long have you had your cat?” Gavin asked as he glanced over at you.  
“I have Winry since I move here,” Winry respond to her name by meowing.  
“That’s a long time,” Jack said.  
“Will she was a kitten from my family's cat. Fun fact had to find an apartment that was a little out of my price range that allowed pets.”  
“You did that all to have a cat?” Geoff asked.  
“Hell ya. If I didn’t have Winry I’m 100% sure that I wouldn't have lasted a month on my own.”  
“So Y/N is a crazy cat lady?” Jeremy asked.  
“I have one cat! Would have two except for the Mad King over there.” You glanced over to Ryan.  
“What? I’m more of a dog person.” Ryan said with a shrug.  
“So if you had to choose to between Winry and Ryan who would you kick out of the house?”  
“Ryan no contest.” You quickly answered causing Geoff to laugh.  
“Wow, that was fast,” Gavin said you shrugged.  
“Rye can stay at someone else place for the night but Winry could get hurt.”  
“Ryan, how does it feel that your girlfriend chose her cat over you?” Geoff asked as you looked over to see Ryan shrug.  
“She spoils that cat like it her kid.”  
“I buy her toys! So what?”  
“We almost can never leave Walmart without a new cat toy!”  
“She is my baby get over it.”

A few months passed since then, you have kept being Winry in, she was a pretty chill cat mostly curled up in your lap or sat on your shoulders when you works. Lindsey had fallen in love with her along with a few of your other co-workers. So you were very happy that you could keep bring her in. One morning as you got Wendy her food sitting it on the ground you notice that she didn’t come like she normally did.  
“Winry. Here kitty. Kitty.” You called as you walked through the house, getting into the living you saw her on the couch. Your heart stopped as tears ran down your cheeks, walking over to her you saw that she wasn’t breathing. Ryan soon came out to the living room to find you crying.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked walking over to you.  
“W...Winry.” You pointed couch, Ryan looked over towards the couch before telling you to take a shower and that he would deal with her.

The drive to work felt slow, normally Winry would have been in your lap or the backseat curled up because that where the sun but not today. Getting to the office you headed for your desk and gave a few people a soft good morning.  
“Aw, no Winry today?” Lindsey said as you turned on your computer.  
“Ya no Winry today.” You said before excusing yourself.  
“What’s up with her?” Gavin said towards Ryan as they watched you leave.  
“Winry passed away sometime last night and Y/N found her this morning.”  
“Oh man, that suck,” Jeremy said.  
“Can we do anything for her?” Jack asked.  
“Not bring up Winry might help.”

Weeks past since Winry’s death, Ryan had picked up all her toys and put them in a box in the closet so you wouldn't have to see them. The house was quiet without Winry’s meowing or purring it just felt cold to you. The office moved along and you did your job, edit videos helped Geoff and Lindsay plan videos, appear in a few videos. Of course, youtube comments asked where Winry was and you finally posted on your twitter that she had passed away. Today the work was light, Lindsey along with Ryan and the other had offered to go get lunch. You told Ryan what you wanted before they left and you sat at his desk playing a game. An hour later you heard them walk in, you then felt someone set something on your shoulders. Claws digging into your shirt and a soft mew in your ear. Grabbing the thing on your shoulder you brought it in front of you to see it was a fluffy brown and white kitten.  
“She is no Winry but she was in need of a good home,” Ryan said, you smiled as you scratched the kitten under her neck.  
“I think I know the perfect home for her.” You spoke softly  
“Thank god! Because if you said no Lindsey would have taken her home and I don’t want a cat.” Michael said, causing everyone to laugh. Much like Wendy the kitten end up with the anime name Mira.


End file.
